


Just A Kiss

by firefrog



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Australian spelling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefrog/pseuds/firefrog
Summary: Mistoffelees is curious, Alonzo obliging, but what will the Rum Tum Tugger do when he finds out? Complete





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t know what Tugger wants from me,” Mistoffelees confessed to Alonzo.

The young tuxedo and the black and white patch Tom were sitting on the far side of the Junkyard, overlooking the marshy fields beyond. Misto was escaping a rather hectic morning of avoiding the Rum Tum Tugger and his endless innuendos.

Alonzo was avoiding his current love Cassandra. She was angry with him and her disapproval was stinging, to say the least. Owch.

“You don’t?” At the magicians confession Alonzo slid closer to the confused Tom and looked into his eyes. “Want to find out?”

“Huh?” Mistoffelees began, only to have the taller cat lean in and press an unchaste kiss to his lips. His arms stole around the younger cats waist, pulling him in close. Mistoffelees felt himself begin to melt into the kiss, tiny sparks alighted in his stomach as he experimentally opened his mouth wider and – Alonzo pulled back.

“There’s more, if you want to find out about it,” he whispered seductively into the magician’s ear. Reality washed in and Mistoffelees leapt backwards, standing and edging his way back towards home.

“I … I have to go, there’s this thing and I said I’d be there, and….”

Alonzo reached out fast and caught one of his paws. “It’s alright, you don’t have to say yes.” He pulled gently until Mistoffelees was sitting by his side again, a respectable distance between them. “You don’t have to say yes to me, or Cassandra, or the Rum Tum Tugger – you don’t have to say yes to anyone. In fact don’t say yes to the Rum Tum Tugger until you’ve said yes to someone else, he’ll ruin you for any other cat.”

“What do you mean?” Mistoffelees felt concerned, would Tugger hurt him?

“Ah, don’t worry Mistoffelees.” Alonzo reassured him, feeling something stir inside at the worry in those wide brown eyes. “I just mean he’s good at what he does and you end up comparing every partner after him. And sadly, they won’t be as good. Though he can show you some things that you can use later….”

“Have you … kissed Tugger?” Mistoffelees asked shyly.

“Kissed him, humped him, let him have his wicked way – oh yeah.” Alonzo thought back fondly to his time with the big maned cat. Then he blinked and shook his head. He had an objective here and it wasn’t to sing up the praises of his main rival.

“I can do the same with you, if you want. I’ll show you things that will have you humming inside for days,” he once more slid closer, eying the smaller cat’s delicious mouth again. Mmm, that kiss had been sweet.

Mistoffelees thought over his options. He had been wondering about this kind of stuff for ages, and listening to Victoria and the girls hadn’t helped him understand it. Tumblebrutus, Carbuckity and Pouncivil only talked about loving and Queens in a general way, about how they were going to get one one day and father lots of kittens.

He didn’t want to father lots of kittens. He wanted more kisses like the one he had just had, that made his lips tingle and his insides spark. He wasn’t sure about the other stuff though.

“Won’t Cassandra be mad?”

Ugh, the worst possible question. “Only if we tell her,” Alonzo replied, stroking gently down the side of Mistoffelees neck. The other cat shivered and Alonzo smiled. Sensitive was good – very good.

Hmm, a secret. Cats loved secrets, but Mistoffelees thought this one was a bit more dangerous than most. Cassandra had also encouraged him to kiss her once or twice though, so he decided it wasn’t really a bad thing.

“Can we stop at just kissing?” he asked hesitantly, looking down at the ground and twisting the fur on the tip of his tail with nervous paws.

“We can do whatever you want,” Alonzo replied. He did some quick calculating and decided that he only had time for some kissing anyway before he had to go on patrol. This was his lucky day.

He moved in slower this time, allowing Mistoffelees time to back away if he wanted to. 

Mistoffelees didn’t back away, and Alonzo had to run like mad to make it to do his patrol of the junkyard. Misto’s kisses were addictive.


	2. Onwards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

Alonzo had a dilemma. He and Cassandra had a good thing going, which he didn’t want to spoil. On the other hand, Mistoffelees was a curious cat and tasted like the most enjoyable summer wine ever.

You could only be a cats first once, and he _really_ wanted to be Misto’s.

Luckily fate appeared to be calling the shots because, still annoyed with him, Cassandra had left the junkyard to visit Exotica. That left plenty of time for Alonzo to saunter past the Magical cat in the yard and suggest a stroll.

Mistoffelees had been dancing with Plato, the second tallest Tom in the yard, who needed a shorter cat to practice lifts with. Mistoffelees filled in nicely when his sister Victoria couldn’t be there.

Plato was strong and loyal and in love with Mistoffelees sister, so as soon as the black and white cats were out of sight he went to tell Vicky that her little brother had gone off with the yards second biggest lothario.

Meanwhile Alonzo made sure to walk quite a long way from the centre of the Junkyard before pulling Mistoffelees into a kiss. It was just as sweet as before, only now there was an edge of anticipation that added extra zing.

Alonzo backed Mistoffelees towards an alcove that just happened to have some soft blankets strewn around, ready to make a love nest if need be. And his need was really close to being!

Mistoffelees looked surprised when his back paw landed on the first blanket and he looked down with a sudden feeling of unease. 

“Um, Alonzo, I don’t think….”

“Shh, it will be alright,” Alonzo calmed him with a firm stroke down his back. 

“I think he wants you to leave him alone.” The voice was stone cold and it took a while for it to register that they were hearing the usually honeyed voice of the Rum Tum Tugger.

Alonzo released Mistoffelees and turned to face the alcoves entrance, where a very angry Tomcat awaited him, ears back, claws bared.

Any light hearted response flew out of his mind – the cat before him wasn’t interest. There was little kindness in the eyes staring into his, and less mercy.

When two entire Toms met on neutral ground they could look to the side and walk away, or fight. It had long been established that in the Junkyard the first choice was the rule, but apparently Tugger wasn’t interested in rules at the moment. His eyes held Alonzo in a steady gaze. 

Alonzo realised that in approaching Mistoffelees without the bigger cats consent he had made a huge mistake. You didn’t anger a cat like Tugger lightly.

For the Rum Tum Tugger was the biggest cat in the Junkyard, in most of the surrounding area too. He held the largest territory, and covered the most Queens – and you didn’t do that without being able to fight.

They had been lovers at one time, so Alonzo knew just how much muscle that fluffy coat was covering. And the look in his eyes was not that of a friend. It was the hard stare of a Lord who had found a poacher in his forest.

Behind them Mistoffelees backed up until he reached the junk wall, then sank down, his fur standing on end. The two larger Toms were growling menacingly at each other and he would rather not get in their way. He was alarmed at how deadly the pair’s glances were, he had thought they were friends. What was going on?

Alonzo had little choice but to respond to Tuggers show of aggression with his own. His escape was blocked, and there was no indication in Tuggers body language that he was going to let the other cat walk by.

So – a fight then. Well, he wasn’t a Jellicle protector for nothing. Alonzo’s body was lean and muscled, his territory was smaller, but he defended it more often. They faced off briefly, but at some unvoiced signal came together in a blur of fangs and fur.

Their battle cries rang out, the smell of blood filled the air. Twisting mid-air they tore at each other, backs arching, ears flat. Again they leapt at each other, fur drifting down in clumps. Blood flowed from a cut along Alonzo’s forearm, a hank of mane was missing from Tuggers ruff. 

Again they closed in, the sound of their cries causing Mistoffelees to hold his paws over his ears.

This time Alonzo found himself with room to escape if he wanted, and after brief consideration he took his chance. Streaking by the larger cat he made his way to freedom, gaining one last bite to the base of his tail that left Tugger triumphant, the blood of his enemy sweet on his tongue.

After taking a moment to collect himself he turned and stepped back into the alcove. It appeared empty, but Tugger knew Mistoffelees was still there.

“Come out, I won’t hurt you,” he tried hopefully. As an afterthought he quickly wiped the blood from his lips.

“Sure you won’t,” came Mistoffelees voice from behind him, an old trick that Tugger carefully ignored. Misto could throw his voice anywhere.

“I won’t, Mistoffelees. I just want to see that you’re alright.”

Hesitantly the magical cat moved his head a little, allowing Tugger to make out his form in front of and a little to his left. Tugger turned to face him, relieved that he appeared only a little shaken up.

“What was that about?” Misto asked, indicating the lock of fur that Alonzo had torn off and that now lay at their paws, the only sign of the battle that had gone on.

“Nothing,” Tugger said quickly, but Mistoffelees disbelieving look made him sigh. Well, it was worth a try. “Do you know what Alonzo planned to do with you?” he asked softly, suddenly feeling tired as the adrenalin from earlier drained away.

“He, … we were only kissing!” Mistoffelees snapped, outraged at Tuggers implication.

“Mistoffelees – do you think these blankets got here by themselves?” Tugger kept his voice gentle, knowing that Misto would not have realised what was going on.

Mistoffelees looked around and admitted that there were rather a lot of blankets lying here, and that they smelled strongly of Alonzo. Alonzo and Cassandra.

“But he said…” the younger cat trailed off, realising he had been naive. Of course Alonzo had asked him here to fool around. He was such an idiot. “Well that’s, I mean, I could have handled it,” he eventually stammered out, covering his embarrassment with annoyance. 

“Yep,” was all Tugger said, taking a step closer and resting a paw on Mistoffelees shoulder. Mistoffelees didn’t look up at him, choosing to stare down at the blankets instead. There were an awful lot of them.

“You didn’t have to hurt him,” Mistoffelees said softly, noticing a spray of blood on the ground. “You looked so savage, I thought you weren’t going to let him get away. Why were you so angry at him?”

The Rum Tum Tugger thought for a moment, then dropped his paw to his side. “Hey, Mistoffelees. Did you know we were going out?”

At Misto’s disbelieving look Tugger gave a sigh. Okay, so he had been too subtle then. “I kind of stopped dating everyone else and was just hanging out with you. And we’ve been seeing each other every day for a week. Um, I thought you might have noticed….”

“You idiot,” Mistoffelees told him. “Who would have noticed that? Alonzo didn’t, is that why you just beat him up? Because in your pea sized brain I'm yours? It was a stupid reason!”

Tugger hung his head. He was starting to realise he may have over reacted, but it really wasn’t his fault. The anger had started early, when he’d been hanging around with the queen kittens and Plato had come and told Victoria about Mistoffelees going off with Alonzo.

He’d volunteered to go check things out and made a bee line for what Alonzo called his ‘ _love nook_ ’. That’s where the patched Tom liked to take his conquests.

As he went Tugger reflected that he hadn’t let Mistoffelees know they were going out, because that way the smaller cat couldn’t turn him down. With feelings as worrisomely strong as the ones that had seen him give up dating he didn’t want to put himself in any more of a vulnerable situation than he had. The Tom wanted to protect himself.

But he hadn’t thought this tactic through though, as the moment he saw Mistoffelees in Alonzo’s arms the fact that the other cat had not known Mistoffelees was off limits had driven him wild.

The Rum Tum Tugger had never felt possessive about another cat before, and when Misto said _Alonzo, don’t_ all his protective instincts had come to the surface. All those feelings he was trying to avoid had overcome him and he had snapped.

“So you don’t want to go out?” he asked quietly, with just a hint of a pout.

Misto didn’t answer, just glared his discontent with the other cat. Tugger’d just assumed he’d understood that the Toms sudden torrent of lewd talk had meant they were going steady, what arrogance.

Tugger hung his head and tried to look ashamed. Then a thought hit him.

“Mistoffelees, why were you kissing Alonzo? Do you like him?”

Mistoffelees looked up into the Rum Tum Tuggers worried eyes. 

He had just wanted to find out from Alonzo what Tugger’s innuendoes were hinting at after all. Now he knew, but how to tell Tugger this? Did there have to be so much talking in relationships? Well, he wasn’t really a cat for long chats. Reaching up, he grabbed Tuggers mane and pulled him down for a fierce kiss.

Minutes ticked by and eventually Tugger brought a paw up and pried Mistoffelees away.

“Uh, sorry,” he said to Mistoffelees disgruntled protest, “First, that was amazing. But second, you don’t need to kiss like that all the time, it’d be exhausting and third, wow. You taste nice.”

“What? Why not?” Mistoffelees demanded, enjoying the way his body tingled.

“Because kissing like that will lead to us using these conveniently placed blankets and I don’t think you’re ready for that yet.” Tugger gave a gentle tug and removed Misto’s paws from his mane. Misto pouted at him, but took a half step back anyway.

Mistoffelees glared at the larger Tom. What had all that sexy talk been about for the last week if Tugger was only going to calm things off at the first opportunity? Not that he was ready for all that, but … Mistoffelees was confused.

Truth be told, so was Tugger. He’d just fought a major battle, his blood was up, he should be throwing Mistoffelees on the ground and having his way with him. Instead he wanted to wrap the other cat in his arms and keep him safe for always.

He, the Rum Tum Tugger, wanted to cuddle.

“Hey Misto, want to go to the fishing spot and make out with me?” he asked instead. Misto gave him a wondering look, then quickly bobbed his head. He supposed he did want to try this kissing thing a little more.

“Okay, I’ll just have a clean, then we’ll go. Wanna help me?” Tugger added slyly. Misto just stared at him so he began quickly putting his ruffled fur to rights. In the end Mistoffelees did help him groom, but only so they could get to the riverside faster.

…

Almost there Tugger stopped and declared that they might be better off going to the old barn instead and started heading in that direction. Mistoffelees ignored him and continued on towards the river.

“Hey!” Tugger complained, but Misto barely gave him a look over his shoulder.

“I know you, Rum Tum Tugger. Half way there you’ll decide we should go to the river again. So I’m saving us time. Hurry up.”

Tugger stared after him for a minute, then lopped after him, a wide smile on his handsome face. “I love it when you order me around,” he said. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

…

The night was calm, the river shone like a silver ribbon under the moons light. Tugger lifted Mistoffelees chin and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

The magical cat had sweet kisses, and Tugger fed off them until the dawn came. He then walked Mistoffelees back to his den, where he kissed him again before going in search of Munkustrap.

He was going to be in trouble for fighting with Alonzo in the junkyard. But no amount of chastisement was going to make him feel bad about it. A cat had the right to defend his own, and Mistoffelees was definitely his. There was now no doubt about that.


End file.
